Virtually all companies require that potential new employee provide some level of information about themselves in connection with the pre-employment process. Certain companies, however, are highly regulated (e.g., financial services companies) and thus require a great deal of information from their potential new employee. Much of this information must be validated by and/or reported to sources outside the company. This process is cumbersome and time consuming, both to the potential new employee and to the company that seeks to employ him. Thus, there exists a need for a method and system for accurately gathering all the information required of potential new employee, and validating such information to the extent necessary, in a timely and cost efficient manner. In addition, it would be very helpful if the information provided by the potential new employee during the hiring process could be used, after hiring, in the systems of the company that require such information.